Sarah Dolder
by LishaThaEvilSun
Summary: Sarah är en liten mugglarflicka,vars föräldrar blir mördade av Lord Voldemort. Mer säger jag inte, läs själv :P
1. Chapter 1

Det här är då ett försök av mej att skriva en någonlunda seriös historia om en liten svarthårig flicka som tror hon är dotter till Voldemort >:) Ja, mer säger jag inte, ni får läsa själva.

* * *

Kapitel 1

Han såg sig omkring bland förödelsen. Alla möbler var omkullvälta. Alla fönster var krossade. Glassplitter låg överallt. Och elden brann överallt.

Ändå kände han en vild glädje av allting. Han hade åstadkommit det. Han hade gjort det.

Mugglarna i huset var döda. Mörkrets märke svävade ovanför huset. Men ändå var han kvar. Han kände att det på något sätt var ofullbordat, någonting fattades… Hans funderingar avbröts av ett ljud. En snyftning. Han vände sig om och drog trollstaven i en rörelse. Ljudet kom från sovrummet. Där kropparna låg.

Han gick sakta dit. Egentligen borde han skicka en dödsätare för att döda, vem eller vad det nu var, men någonting drev honom framåt. Han kom fram till dörren, som var lite på glänt.

Inne i rummet, vid mugglarkvinnans döda kropp, satt ett barn. En flicka. Hon snyftade till.

"Vakna mamma!" Hon skakade om kvinnan och grät.

Han sköt upp dörren, som gav ifrån sig ett gnisslande ljud. Flickan vände sig om.

"Du har dödat dom! Dom är döda… Dom…" Hon snyftade och gömde ansiktet i händerna.

Han tittade förundrat på henne. Hon hade axellångt, svart hår, och hade bara på sig ett vitt nattlinne. Hon drog undan händerna och blängde på honom med bruna, rödgråtna ögon.

"Varför dödade du dom? Dom har inte gjort dig något ont!" Hon grät.

Han tog ett par steg mot henne. Vilken annan unge som helst skulle ha varit död nu, men det var någonting med henne… Hon vände sig mot den döda kvinnan igen och skakade om henne ännu en gång. Han gick fram och tog tag i hennes arm.

"Det kommer inte att fungera. Hon kommer inte vakna, hon är död" var det enda han sade. Hon såg upp på honom. Underläppen darrade till, och ögonen fylldes med tårar igen. Han såg sig omkring i det förstörda rummet.

"Du måste ut härifrån, huset kan rasa vilket ögonblick som helst…" Hon såg på honom en stund. Sedan såg hon sig om mot sina döda föräldrar. Hon sprang fram till sin pappa och kramade om honom. "Hejdå", viskade hon och blundade. Han betraktade henne förundrat.

Hon klappade sin pappa på huvudet, sen suckade hon och gick fram till sin mamma. Hennes ögon glänste i ljuset från elden.

"Hejdå, mamma." viskade hon och kramade om henne. Det hördes ett knarrande ljud från taket.

Han gick fram och lade handen på hennes axel.

"Vi måste ut, nu!" Hon vände sig om och kastade en sista blick på sina föräldrar. Sen hoppade hon upp i hans famn, och han gick snabbt ut ur rummet.

Utanför väntade dödsätarna. Flera av dom såg förvånade ut över att han bar ett barn i famnen, det var inte likt honom. Bakom honom rasade huset ihop. Flickan skrek.

"Mamma! Pappa!" Han stannade och höll om henne hårt. Han var orsaken till hennes sorg. Han var orsaken till att hennes föräldrar var döda.

En av dödsätarna steg fram.

"Herre…" började han, men avbröt sig. Han räckte fram flickan mot honom.

"Här" sade han med låtsad avsmak. Dödsätaren såg chockad ut.

"Men…" började han.

"Ta henne!" fräste han. Dödsätaren tog snabbt emot henne.

"Vad ska jag göra med henne?" frågade han.

"Gör vad du vill, men om hon dör eller skadas…" Dödsätaren nickade snabbt och transfererade sig hem. Dom andra dödsätarna följde honom.

Han stod ensam kvar på gatan. Han vände sig om och såg på den brinnande ruinen. Ministeriet skulle dyka upp när som helst. Han var tvungen att ge sig av. Han såg upp på Mörkrets märke, som svävade ovanför huset och fyllde kvarteret med ett spöklikt, grönt ljus. Han, Voldemort, var orsaken till att det svävade där. Han var orsaken till att flickans föräldrar vad döda, och nu befann sig hemma hos Lucius Malfoy. Han såg med avsmak på ruinen igen, och med ett svep med sin trollstav transfererade sig han därifrån.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 2**_

Draco Malfoy såg motvilligt på den lilla flickan som hans pappa hade med sig hem.

- Vem är det där? frågade Narcissa förskräckt när han satte ned henne.

Lucius såg upp.

- Inbilla dig ingenting, Narcissa. Jag befalldes av Mörkrets Herre att ta hand om henne. Draco såg på henne med avsmak.

- Vad heter hon? sade Narcissa och drog tillbaka flickan från ett skåp fullt med dyrbara föremål. Lucius fnös.

- Sarah. Hon hittades i huset vi "tog hand om" inatt.

Draco stirrade på Sarah.

- En smutsskalle? I vårt hus?

Lucius skakade irriterat på huvudet.

Jag vet inte riktigt, men det verkar vara nåt med henne som Mörkrets Herre behöver.

Sarah tittade oförstående på dom. Draco blängde på henne. Hon lade huvudet på sned.

- Men vi måste hur som helst fostra henne, sade Lucius och hängde upp sin mantel. Vi får väl bara hoppas att hon visar sig vara född med häxkrafter…

Narcissa nickade och lyfte upp Sarah. Sarah vände sig mot henne och log.

- Var ska hon sova? undrade hon medan Sarah lutade sitt huvud mot hennes axel.

- Jag vet inte! Hon får väl sova på soffan tills vi kommer på nåt, sade Lucius irriterat och gick upp för trappan till ovanvåningen. Narcissa suckade och gick bort till en soffa och satte ned Sarah på den. Hon tog fram en filt och gav den till henne.

- Du får sova här.

Sarah log.

- Jag vet. Jag hörde faktiskt när ni pratade. Draco och Narcissa hoppade till. Dom hade knappt väntat sig att hon skulle kunna prata. Draco gick upp till sitt rum på ovanvåningen och klädde på sig pyjamas. Han hörde sin mamma och Sarah prata lågt där nere.

Draco hade knappt väntat sig att den lilla jäntan skulle kunna prata. Men det var dumt tänkt, hon var ju nästan lika gammal som han var.

Ett par år senare var Sarah så gott som en i familjen. Men hon fick hålla sig undan ibland när folk kom på besök.

Hon såg inte exakt likadan ut som innan. Hon hade blivit blekare, smalare, och fått rödare ögon. Nästan helt röda, som hans hade varit.

Men nu var han borta.

Det var slut på dödsätarkvällar, slut för paniken för smutsskallarna, slut på der roliga. Slut på dödandet.

Sarah mindes honom som om hon hade en bild av honom tatuerad på insidan av ögonlocken. Kom ihåg exakt hur hans röst lät, hur hans röda ögon glödde och hur hans ansikte var format.

Hennes föräldrar hade hon helt glömt bort.

På något sätt hade han sakta men säkert ersatt båda hennes föräldrar, trots att hon bara träffat honom en gång. Men hon såg honom som sin pappa nu. _Hon var Voldemorts dotter._

Draco fick sitt brev när han var elva, precis som han hade vetat. Han började på Hogwarts.

Sarah hade ännu inte visat några tecken på att vara häxa, men hon var inte som en mugglare längre. _Annorlunda_.

Sarah var hur som helst inte en Malfoy. Dom visste inte vad hennes efternamn var, därför beslöt sig Lucius och Narcissa för att döpa henne till Sarah Dolder.

Alltså var Sarah Voldemorts dotter på riktigt som tioåring.

Tiden utan Draco tillbringade hon för sig själv. Hon gick runt i trädgården, utforskade huset ytterligare, och låg i timtal och stirrade upp på molnen på gräsmattan.

Men oftast satt hon i ett mörkt hörn längst bort i trädgården och gjorde något. Ingen i familjen Malfoy visste riktigt vad, men dom brydde sig inte särskilt mycket.

Men snart märkte dom att hennes ögonfransar blivit tätare och mörkare, och hennes naglar hade blivit till kolsvarta klor.

_Hon var förändrad._

I alla fall, Draco kom tillbaka till sommaren, och strax efteråt fick Sarah sitt brev från Hogwarts. Konstigt nog.

Ingen hade sett henne göra något magiskt. Någonsin.

Men Sarah var förstås glad över att äntligen få börja på den där skolan hon hört så mycket om.

Då, i alla fall...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kapitel 3**_

Dom åkte till Diagongränden för att skaffa Sarahs skolsaker. Väl där försvann Lucius och Draco åt ett håll, och Narcissa och Sarah åt ett annat. Först skulle dom köpa en trollstav.

Folk såg nyfiket på Sarah när dom gick förbi, det var inte vanligt att folk hade röda ögon, inte ens bland häxor och trollkarlar. Hon ignorerade lugnt blickarna och såg sig omkring.

Dom kom fram till Ollivanders, där dom gick in. Sarah stannade och såg nyfiket på hyllorna, medan Narcissa gick fram till disken och irriterat såg in i änden av butiken.

- Hallå! Vi skulle vilja köpa en trollstav!

Det var tyst en stund, sedan hördes steg, och Mr. Ollivander kom gåendes. Han såg på Narcissa med ett leende på läpparna.

- Åh, Mrs Malfoy, trevligt, trevligt...  
- Vi ska köpa en stav, upprepade Narcissa och nickade mot Sarah. Åt flickan där borta.  
Ollivander vred sin blick mot den svarthåriga tösen, och hans ögon vidgades. Sarah såg på honom med lugn blick.

- Hej, sade hon stilla.

Ollivanders nickade, fuktade läpparna med tungan och gick fram till en hylla för att dra ut en låda. Han drog upp något som såg ut som en gyllenbrun pinne ur den och sträckte den mot Sarah.

- Guldtall, fågel fenix fjäder, böjligt, 14 tum, ett fint kraftfullt nybörjarspö, mumlade han medan hon tog emot det.

Hon höll i det en stund, sedan såg hon frågande på Narcissa. Hon nickade.

Sarah svingade med staven, och taklampan exploderade och ljuset försvann.

- Oj, sade Sarah förskräckt och såg sig omkring.

- Det gör inget, lilla vän, sade Ollivanders och riktade sin egen trollstav mot lampan, som genast lagades. Vi försöker igen.

Han vände sig mot en hylla och drog fram en ny ask. Han öppnade den och räckte en ny stav till Sarah.

- Silverbjörk, ormtunga från runorm, oböjlig, 15 tum, bra till försvarsförtrollningar, mumlade han för sig själv.

Sarah svingade prövande med staven, och ett par spikar från golvbrädorna lossnade och flög iväg som raketer.

- Nehej, sade Ollivanders fundersamt och stoppade tillbaka staven i asken medan han mumlade för sig själv; vi får väl testa så här då...

Han gick till ett hörn i butiken där askarna var olycksbådande dammiga. Där såg han fundersamt på dom en stund innan han drog fram asken näst längst ned i mellersta högen. Ur den tog han upp en svart stav.

- Svärtad mahogny, drakhjärtesträng, böjlig, 7 1/2 tum, utmärkt till förbannelser, sade han tyst innan han sträckte den till Sarah.

Hon höll osäkert i den. Den kändes underlig, inte som dom andra två. Hon viftade lite med staven.

Det hördes ett svepande ljud, som av en stor fågel som svävat genom rummet, och en svart skugga dök upp, flämtade som ett ljus fastän det var motsatsen till ett ljus. Det svävade där i luften och pulserade ett par ögonblick, sedan försvann det med en konstig viskning.

- Det blir sju galleoner, sade Ollivanders svagt.

Narcissa räckte fram mynten. Hon vad dödsblek i ansiktet.

Dom gick ut ur butiken och kom ut på gatan igen. Sarah såg med milt intresse på sin nyinköpta trollstav. Narcissa gick och bet sig i läppen.

Sarah hörde upphetsade skrik och rop till höger om sig, och när hon såg ditåt såg hon en affär som sålde kvastar eller nåt. En hop med trollkarlar stod som fastklistrade utanför fönstret och stirrade på något. Hon tyckte sig uppfatta ord som "Nimbus" och "racerkvast", men var inte säker på om hon hört fel eller inte.

Utanför bokhandeln där dom skulle handla Sarahs skolböcker var det en stor folkmassa samlad, alla försökte tränga sig in i butiken.

Narcissa svor till och blängde på trängseln.

- Kommer bli svårt att komma in nu, muttrade hon.

Men i samma ögonblick kom Lucius och Draco utstörtandes därifrån, Lucius såg rasande ut och Draco verkade rädd och arg samtidigt.

- Kom, Narcissa, fräste Lucius och stegade iväg.

När Sarah såg nyfiket på honom såg hon att han hade en blåtira.

- Vad hände? frågade hon Draco, som blängde över axeln.

- Weasly, den smutsskalleälskande idioten, hoppade på pappa och välte en bokhylla på honom, morrade han. Sedan såg han upp på sin pappa och sade hoppfullt: Köper vi en racerkvast nu?

- Lucius, Sarah behöver skolsaker...

- Vi köper dom senare, fräste han till svar.

När dom kom hem lade Sarah frånvarande märke till att det fattades en del glasflaskor ur skåpen. Hon antog att det var det Lucius och Draco hade gjort när Sarah köpte en trollstav.

När hon kom att tänka på den drog hon fram den svarta staven och såg forskande på den, strök med fingrarna över det svarta mahognyträet.

- Imorgon börjar skolan, sade Draco bakom henne. Sarah nickade tyst och lade huvudet på sned.

- Vilket elevhem tror du jag hamnar i? frågade hon.

- Jag vet inte. Jag hoppas på Slytherin, men det är nog inte så stor chans.

Sarah såg upp på honom med rynkad panna.

- Varför?

Draco tvekade.

- Jo... du har ju mugglarföräldrar.

- Har jag inte alls! sade Sarah förolämpat.

- Har du visst.

- Nej, sade Sarah självsäkert och såg på sin trollstav igen. Voldemort är min pappa. Han är knappast någon mugglare.

Draco stod kvar en stund, antagligen såg han konstigt på henne. Sedan hörde hon att han gick iväg.

Hon struntade i vad han trodde. Hon hade inga mugglarföräldrar. Det var hon säker på. Det var omöjligt.

Hon var ingen... _smutsskalle._


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Dagen för avresan kom.

Sarah släpptes av tillsammans med Draco, och efter att han försvunnit med Crabbe och Goyle, två kompisar till honom från skolan, så stod Sarah ensam kvar och såg sig osäkert omkring.

Tillslut släpade hon upp sin koffert på tåget och satte sig i första bästa kupé för att sedan bekanta sig närmare med sin nya gyllenbruna uggla, Kattie. Kattie hade bärnstensfärgade ögon och en glänsande, gulaktig vass näbb som såg ut att kunna knipsa av ett finger med ett hugg.

Sarah släppte ut Kattie ur buren, ugglan flaxade till hennes knä och lät henne stryka henne över fjädrarna med fingrarna.

Sarah såg ut genom fönstret då och då. Hon och Draco hade varit ganska tidiga, nu började mer folk komma.

Strax innan tåget skulle gå kom en familj där alla var rödhåriga, förutom en flicka med brunt, burrigt hår och lätt överlägsen uppsyn.

Knappt tjugo sekunder efteråt hördes en vissla någonstans, och tåget rullade ut från perrongen.

Sarah såg mot sin väska. Hon undrade om hon kanske borde kolla i ett par böcker eller nåt.

Med en suck lyfte hon undan Kattie från knät, gick fram till sin väska och drog fram en bok hon tjatat till sig av Lucius.

Hon satt och bläddrade igenom sitt exemplar av _Faror med svart magi_ medan landskapet svischade förbi utanför kupéfönstret.

Hon förstod inte så mycket, men hon var rätt så nyfiken på ämnet. Den beskrev hur man utförde Cruciatusförbannelsen, men den påminde hela tiden om att den var fullkomligt förbjuden på mänskliga varelser. Det stod också en hel del om Avada Kedavra-förbannelsen, och Imperiusförbannel-sens effekt skrevs så detaljerat att Sarah misstänkte starkt att författaren både utövat den och blivit utsatt för den.

Det nämndes också en hel del saker, som något som kallades för Horrokruxer, men hon fattade aldrig riktigt vad det var för något.

Ett helt kapitel tillägnades Dementorerna, vakterna i Azkabanfängelset.

Förutom det fanns det listor över farliga djur, som Sarah lade på minnet. Det kändes som om det kunde behövas.

Sarah avbröts av sitt läsande när det knackade på kupédörren. Hon såg upp, och en tant med en vagn full med godsaker tittade in. Hon var knubbig, såg glad och pigg ut, och log mot Sarah.

- Ska du ha något från vagnen?

Sarah såg en stund på vagnen bakom kvinnan innan hon nickade. Hon drog fram en börs ur kofferten, och köpte tre paket med Bertie Botts Bönor i alla smaker, fem chokladgrodor, en kittelkaka och tre Surrande Honungsbin.

Efter att ha tagit betalt såg kvinnan forskande på henne.

- Varför sitter du ensam?

- Jag känner ingen än, svarade Sarah.

- Ingen förstaårselev känner någon! Om du vill lära känna någon får du börja med att sitta i samma kupé som dom!

Sarah såg på henne med en bekymrad rynka i pannan.

- ... nej tack, men tack för att du frågar.

Därmed såg hon ned i sin bok igen.

Kupédörren stängdes, och vagnen rullade vidare.

Fem minuter senare stördes hon igen.

En flicka öppnade dörren och såg nyfiket på henne.

- Hej, vill inte du sitta med oss?

Hon såg upp igen, gav henne en forskande blick med sina röda ögon. Uppenbarligen hade godistanten bett någon i kupén bredvid att låta henne göra dom sällskap. Först tänkte hon stå över, men sedan tänkte hon att det väl var lika bra... så...

- Okej, sade hon med ett leende, slog ihop sin bok och stoppade ned den i sin koffert igen. Hon släpade över den till kupén intill, killen bar Kattie till henne.

I den andra kupén satt två personer förutom flickan, två flickor till som såg ut att vara tvillingar med indiskt utseende.

- Hej, sade tvillingarna glatt till henne när dörren gled igen efter henne.

- Hej, svarade hon.

- Vad heter du?

Flickorna såg nyfiket på henne. Sarah lade upp sin koffert på hyllan.

- Sarah. Du då?

- Lavender.

- Vi heter Padma och Parvati, sade tvillingarna.

Alla satt och såg på Sarah, som kände att hon behövde säga något.

- ... har ni gått här innan?

- Andra året för oss. Du är förstaårselev, va?

- Ja, sade Sarah.

- Är du nervös?

- Bara lite. Jag känner en som gått här innan, han har berättat för mej.

- Lyllos dej. Jag kände ingen alls, så jag var jättenervös.

Sarah log blygt.

- Är det kul?

- Ja, gissa om! Ibland kan det vara tråkigt, som på Binns lektioner, men annars är det urkul hela tiden!

Sara lyste upp en aning.

Resten av tågresan gick som en dans.

Tåget anlände till Hogwarts några timmar senare. Sarah hade i förväg fått veta av dom andra att som skulle lämna kvar bagaget på tåget, så hon hoppade av med inget annat än sin trollstav med sig, nere i fickan.

Först började hon följa med Lavender, Padma och Patil, men sen hörden hon en röst ropa en bit bort "förstaårselever hitåt!"

Snopet vände hon och gick mot rösten. Väl framme stannade hon och stirrade upp på en man som var minst tre gånger så lång som henne och hade ansiktet täckt av ett stort, svart skägg, som såg sig omkring bland eleverna med skalbaggssvarta ögon.

- Alla här? Bra. Kom me' hit dårå...

Hon följde efter tillsammans med en hop andra förstaårselever. Hon gick en bit bakom en flicka med eldrött hår, som lyste i mängden som en röd fläck i ett hav av blondiner och brunetter.

Det visade sig att dom till hennes förfäran skulle färdas till skolan i båtar över en stor sjö. Osäkert gick hon på en av dom, och hon misstänkte starkt att den skulle sjunka vilken sekund som helst.

När alla satt sig såg hon sig om efter en åra eller nåt, sedan upptäckte hon att båtarna gled av sig själva över vattnet.

Sarah såg sig omkring över omdrådet med förundrad min. Det var barrskog så långt ögat nådde, med berg som formade en stor dal. Hon hoppades att hon skulle hinna utforska hela.

Hennes funderingar avbröts tvärt när alla i hennes båt flämtade till och började peka någonstans framför henne. Det samma gjorde alla i båten brediv, och båten bredvid den, och bredvid den...

Hon såg upp – och såg Hogwarts för första gången.

Hon stirrade på slottet medan dom närmade sig stranden. Hon hade aldrig sett ett så stort ställe i hela sitt liv.

Fönstrena till stora salen lyste, Sarah visste precis var den låg efter att ha hört familjen Malfoy berätta om den så många gånger. Dom äldre eleverna satt väl därinne nu och väntade på dom.

Den skäggige mannen steg ur båten när den gled upp på stranden och ledde förstaårseleverna fram till en stor port. Han öppnade.

Innanför stod en kvinna med strängt utseende och håret uppsatt i en stram knut i nacken.

Hon väntade tills eleverna kommit in och porten stängts innan hon talade.

- Välkomna till Hogwarts, sade hon stilla.

* * *

Eftersom att jag inte uppdaterat på länge så lägger jag ut tre kapitel samtidigt 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Kapitel 5_**

Eleverna följde efter professor McGonnagal in i stora salen. Alla dom äldre eleverna såg nyfiket på dom när dom gick förbi.

Sarah såg sig nyfiket omkring tills hon fick syn på Slytherinbordet. Malfoy satt bredvid Crabbe och Goyle, nästan längst ut på bordet.

Sedan såg hon upp till lärarbordet längst fram.

I mitten, i sin högryggade stol, satt Albus Dumbledore, den enda Sarahs pappa någonsin fruktat.

Hon såg forskande på honom. Vad var det för skrämmande med honom? Dumbledore satt och såg på dom nya eleverna med glittrande, blåa ögon och ett vänligt leende på läpparna. Han såg ut som en lång, smal jultomte, tyckte Sarah.

Professor McGonnagal stannade framför bordet, bredvid en pall med en gammal och sliten hatt, sedan tog hon fram en lång pergamentrulle och såg strängt på eleverna. Men hon sade inget först, hon tycktes vänta på något. Plötsligt öppnades en lång skåra på hatten, som en mun, och hatten började sjunga.

_**Kanske är jag ful,**_

_**I alla fall inte vacker.**_

_**Men få nu för er ej,**_

_**Att ej lyssna på mig,**_

_**För jag är sorteringshatten!**_

Sarah slutade lyssna där. Hon såg med milt intresse på sina skor.

Sången var lång, men tillslut var den över och alla applåderade. Sedan såg professor McGonnagal på förstaårseleverna igen.

- Jag ropar upp er en och en, sade hon. När ni hör ert namn ska ni gå fram och sätta er på pallen och ta på er hatten.

Efter dom orden såg hon ned i pergamentet, och sade med hög röst:

- Melissa Bandershoff!

En flicka med fräknar och nervöst ansiktsuttryck steg fram och satte på sig hatten. Det var tyst en stund, sedan skrek hatten;

- Hufflepuff!

Ett av borden började jubla, och Melissa tog av sig hatten för att springa till sitt elevhemsbord.

- Colin Creevey!

En liten pojke med blont hår som såg ännu mer nervös ut än Melissa kom fram och satte på sig hatten. Den sjönk ned över ögonen på honom, hela huvudet försvann nästan under hatten som var på tok för stor.

- Gryffindor!

Ett annat bord började jubla. Colin sprang över dit.

McGonnagal såg ned i listan igen, och plötsligt vidgades hennes ögon. Hon såg upp och sade med lätt darrande röst;

- Sarah... Dolder.

Två lärare förutom McGonnagal reagerade.

Dumbledore stelnade till, och den skäggige mannen som hämtat Sarah och dom andra förstaårseleverna innan såg plötsligt blek ut.

Sarah steg fram och försökte se så lugn ut som möjligt. Hon lyfte undan hatten när hon satte sig på pallen, sedan tog hon på sig hatten.

- Få se nu, funderade en tunn röst, som verkade komma från själva hatten. Bara ett ögonblick senare ropade hatten: SLYTHERIN!

Bordet där Draco satt började jubla. Sarah tog av sig hatten och gick mot bordet med ett belåtet leende på läpparna. Hon såg sig över axeln en gång innan hon satte sig.

Dumbledore följde henne med blicken. Det gick inte att läsa hans känslor i hans gamla ansikte. Men hans ögon, bakom de halvmånsformade glasögonen, såg frågande, eller kanske mer skrämda ut.

Sarah satte sig så nära Draco hon kunde, medan flera slytherinare såg nyfiket på henne.

- Dolder? Jag har aldrig hört talas om det innan... funderade en pojke som var större och såg starkare ut än dom flesta.

- Det kanske beror på att det var min fars namn enligt smutsskallarna, sade Sarah och gav pojken en lugn blick med sina röda ögon.

Dom flesta vid bordet såg imponerade ut av Sarahs ordval.

Sorteringen fortsatte, och efter det åt dom. Precis som familjen Malfoy hade beskrivit för henne så dök det upp mat på dom före detta tomma guldtalrikarna.

Sarah tog för sig, men kände att hon var iakttagen. Hon såg upp till lärarbordet och fann att dom flesta där sneglade eller stirrade på henne. Hon såg lugnt tillbaka en stund innan hon återgick till måltiden.

Efter maten reste sig Dumbledore upp och höll ett tal som varken Sarah eller dom flesta vid Slytherinbordet lyssnade särskilt mycket på. Efter det fick dom gå till sina sovsalar.

Sarah följde med i mängden, men hejdades precis innan hon slank ut genom dörren. Professor McGonnagal lade en hand på hennes axel.

- Rektorn vill prata med dej, sade hon. Nu, på en gång.

Sarah såg frågande på henne, sedan nickade hon.

Hon följde henne med upp till lärarbordet. Flera av lärarna stirrade öppet på henne.

Hon stannade nedanför och lade huvudet på sned.

- Vad är det?

Dumbledore såg stilla på henne en stund innan han svarade.

- Vad heter din far?

- Voldemort.

Flera av lärarna flämtade till. Dumbledore höjde en hand, och dom tystnade. Han såg begrundande på Sarah.

- Och din mamma?

- Vet inte. Jag tror hon dog när jag var liten.

- ... när var senaste gången du träffade din pappa?

- När jag var liten.

- Vad hände då?

Sarah gav honom en intensiv, röd blick.

- Jag minns inte så bra.

- Försök, är du snäll.

Hon tänkte efter ett par sekunder.

- ... jag tror att vi flydde från ett brinnande hus.

- Minns du vilket?

- Nej. Men jag tror att det var då jag lämnades över till Malfoy.

- Lucius? Bor du hos honom?

- Ja.

Dumbledore såg forskande på henne en stund. Sarah återgäldade blicken.

- Får jag gå nu?

- Javisst. Severus, var snäll och följ Sarah till hennes elevhem.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Kapitel 6_**

Sarah höll sig utanför resten av Slytherinarna. Dels för att hon inte var van vid sällskap, dels för att hon inte ville.

På lektionerna svarade hon nån gång då och då på frågor, men hon var aldrig riktigt intresserad. Och även om hon lyckades riktigt bra, verkade det inte som om hon någonsin kastade en blick i en enda bok.

På försvar mot svartkonster-lektionerna fick hon underkänt hela tiden. Men där hade hon ju förstås Lockman som lärare.

- Jag förstår inte, hade han sagt när han lämnade hennes prov på hennes bänk, hon kastade en ointresserad blick på sitt "IG". Jag har hört att du har så lätt på alla andra lektioner...

- Där lär jag mej mer än vad din favoritfärg är, bet Sarah av.

På lördagen den första veckan vaknade Sarah ganska tidigt. Hon satte sig upp och klädde lugnt på sig en vit blus och ett par svarta jeans. Sedan gick hon ut ur sovsalen, genom uppehållsrummet och ut i fängelsehålorna, slottets källare.

Hon nynnade lugnt för sig själv medan hon såg sig omkring. Något sade henne att nåt skulle hända idag, något viktigt.

Något bra.

Fortfarande nynnande styrde hon stegen mot stora salen, där hon på vägen stötte på Gryffindors quidditchlag som var på väg ut på träning. Hon såg beräknande på spelarna medan dom gick förbi henne. Alla såg ut som om dom precis vaknat, flera av dom gäspade och alla hade buttra ansiktsuttryck och muttrade surmulet.

Hennes blick fastnade på en pojke med svart, rufsigt hår och gröna ögon. Sarah flammade upp när hon såg hans ansikte – _Potter!_

Harry Potter. Han som dödat hennes pappa.

Ingen hade berättat det för henne, men när hon nu såg honom så kunde hon känna sin fars raseri inom sig. Och hon kände likadant som sin far.

Sarah blängde på honom medan han och resten av laget gick förbi, men alla var för trötta för att märka henne.

Förolämpat fortsatte hon till stora salen, där hon satte sig vid slytherin-bordet och tog för sig av dom rostade bröden.

Senare på dagen, på eftermiddagen till och med, gick hon runt på måfå i korridorerna. Känslan var starkare nu – _Något _höll på att hända. 

Något bra för henne, men nu kände hon att det var dåligt för andra.

Ett hånleende prydde plötsligt den elvaåriga flickans läppar.

Sarah satt sju timmar senare i en trappa och såg sig surmulet omkring. Hon hade väntat väldigt länge nu. Snart borde det väl hända något? 

Hon kastade en blick på sitt armbandsur. Nästan tolv.

Hon suckade, reste sig upp och började gå mot fängelsehålan... när det hände.

Hon tvärstannade och spetsade öronen.

Det hördes ett skrapande ljud innanför väggarna, som om något rörde på sig därinne. Hon pressade ivrigt örat mot väggen.

- _Kom... kom till mig... låt mig sarga dig... låt mig slita sönder dig... låt mig döda dig..._

Sarah hörde rösten, den drog andan ur henne. Rösten var kall, väsande, genomond... precis som Sarah ville ha det.

Hon stod och såg sig förtjust omkring tills hon hörde en dörr slås upp. Blixtsnabbt kastade hon sig in i en tom korridor intill.

En mörk skepnad gick förbi. Sarah kunde urskilja det rufsiga mörka håret, glasögonen... _Potter_.

Sarah fick en plötsligt lust att följa efter honom, men avstod.

Istället slank hon ned till fängelsehålorna och vidare till sin sovsal. Alla därinne sov redan.

Några veckor gick utan att något särskilt hände. 

Men på alhelgonaaftons morgon fick Sarah samma känsla igen. Att något skulle hända. _Rösten igen_!

Hon klädde snabbt på sig och spenderade sedan resten av dagen till att gå omkring i korridorerna och spetsa på öronen.

Inget hände på förmiddagen. Hon gick och åt.

På eftermiddagen begav hon sig till dom lägre våningarna.

Sent på kvällen var hon den enda som inte var i stora salen och festade. Hon hade ingen lust att gå dit. Istället styrde hon stegen till andra våningen. Och i en korridor där stannade hon.

En flicka med rött hår stod och skrev något på väggen med blodröd färg. Hon skrev det med fingrarna. Sarah läste med stora ögon vad det stod.

"HEMLIGHETERNAS KAMMARE HAR ÖPPNATS. ARVTAGARENS FIENDER, TAG ER I AKT."

Flickan vände sig plötsligt om. Sarah såg lugnt på henne – eller honom, rättare sagt. Hon visste vem som dolde sig inuti flickans kropp.

- Hej, pappa.

Flickan såg förvånat på henne.

- ... Sarah?

Det var flickan som sade det, men hon hörde samtidigt sin fars röst liksom inuti flickans. Sarah log.

- Ja.

Då hörde hon plötsligt en röst innanför väggarna.

"_... sarga... slita sönder... döda..."_

Sarah såg från väggen till sin pappa. Han såg sig snabbt över axeln.

- Sarah, när jag säger till måste du blunda – hårt. Okej?

- Ja, far.

"_... såå hungrig... så länge..._"

- Hör du också rösten, pappa?

- Ja.

"_Döda... dags att döda..._"

Det hördes ett skrapande innanför väggarna. Sedan ett jamande.

Sarah såg ned och såg Mrs Norris, vaktmästarens hatade katt. Hon rynkade pannan. Sedan hördes skrapandet plötsligt _bakom_ henne.

- Blunda! röt hennes pappa.

Sarah slöt ögonen.

Ett väsande bakom henne fick henne att förstå varför.

"... _jag vädrar blod... jag vädrar blod!_"

Katten fräste till, sedan blev det tyst.

Det hördes ett svagt skrapande igen. Monstret försvann.

Tyst ett par sekunder. Sedan...

- Sarah! Spring!

Sarah öppnade ögonen och kastade sig utan att tänka efter in i en korridor bakom henne. Ögonblicket senare hörde hon någon, eller några komma springande.

- _Titta_!

Sarah hörde att rösten tillhörde en flicka.

Stegen saktade ned. Personerna slutade springa.

- Vad är det där för nåt, det som hänger inunder?

Den här rösten tillhörde en pojke. En lätt darrning på stämman fick Sarah att förstå att han var rädd. _Rädd!_

Sarahs mun förvreds till ett hånleende.

Det plaskade plötsligt till. Sarah upptäckte först då att golvet var översvämmat med vatten.

- Kom, så sticker vi härifrån.

Samma pojke som pratade.

- Borde vi inte försöka hjälpa...

Sarah hörde vem rösten tillhörde. Hon andades in i en skarp väsning. _Potter_! Vad gjorde han här?

- Tro mig, det vore inte särskilt bra om nån upptäckte oss här just nu.

Den andra pojken talade igen. Sarah brydde sig inte, Potter var där, hon tänkte döda honom...

Precis när hon skulle kasta sig mot den svarhårige fånen hördes ett dån av hundratals steg som närmade sig. Och när hon skulle hoppa på honom dök hela skolan upp i vägen för henne, och hon hindrades av mängden. Hon spottade och fräste av raseri, men slutade när alla andra tystnade.

Alla stirrade på texten som hennes far, eller flickan, hade skrivit på väggen. Men det var inte det som fått alla att tystna från sitt pladder.

Hängande med svansen i en fackelhållare stirrade Mrs Norris på eleverna utan att se dom. Hon var helt stel i hela kroppen. _Förstenad. Hur_?

Då bröts tystnaden av någon som skrek:

- Arvtagarens fiender, tag er i akt! Nästa gång blir det er tur, smutsskallar!

Det var Draco. Han stod längst fram i elevhopen och flinade mot den livlösa katten, och Sarah kände en våg av stolthet hedan hennes bröst fylldes med värme.


End file.
